worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
VF-X Flight Test Prototype
BACKGROUND (modified from macross mecha manual) Manufactured by Robotech Research, the VF-X was the first non-variable fighter prototype to be flight-tested. Built as a flight-capable test bed and proof of concept, trial production began in early 2006. In February 2007, flight tests of the VF-X began and in November that year, the successful tests of the VF-X and VF-1X lead to formal adoption of the Valkyrie variable fighter by the United Nations Government. Model Type - VF-X Class - Prototype non variable/veritech fighter Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 200 Wings - ea Engines - 120ea Taiplanes - 50ea Cockpit/nose - 100 Landing gear - 10ea AR - 12 Armour - stops upto and including standard 15mm rounds (2d4md) Speed Flying - Mach 1.3 at sea level, mach 2.71 at 10 000m, Mach 3.87 at 30 000m Space - Mach 7.74 Range - 3000km in space, 200 hours continuous use on 22 protoculture cells Statistics Height - 3.84m Length - 14.2m Width - 14.8m with fully extended wings Weight - 13.25 tons empty, 18.5 tons take off Cargo - Minimal pilot gear and survival equipment Power System - two Shinnakasu Heavy Industry/P&W/Roice FF-2001 thermonuclear reaction turbine plus 1 RRG Protoculture cell energizer Bonuses and penalties +10% to piloting rolls Use Robot Combat Elite with the following additional bonuses: +1 attack at level 1 and 12 +1 autododge at level 2, 6 and 11 Systems of Note Fly By Wire System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. This imparts a +15% bonus to all piloting skill rolls for manuevers etc. If the fighter takes more than 75% damage to the main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -50% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Radar - Range 375km, can track up to 240 targets simultaneously. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the VF-1. Range - 375km Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infa-red imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 200ft (61m); sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 600 miles (965.4km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Laser targeting System - Range: 375km and can target up to 18 targets at once, +1 to strike in ranged combat Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify upto 200 different enemy target types. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 500ft (152m) Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 100 decibels. External Video Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 300ft (91.5m). Telescopic capabilities: 6x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement- Range: 2000ft (610m). Field of vision: 120 degrees Shoulder/Head Spotlights - Range: 1000ft (305m) Hydraulic Pilots Chair - Can rise out of the fighter 10ft (3.0m) and retract back inside. Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Utility Arms - This is a set of small, retractable arms housed in the right forearm, to perform delicate work and to effect repairs. Each of the three arms has an A.R. of 6 and 3 M.D.C. Self-Destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the Variable unit (usually preceded by the pilot's ejecting from the fighter). Explosive damage is fairly contained — 40ft radius (12m); does 2d6x10. Heat/Radiation Shield and Independent Oxygen/Circulatory Systems. Detachable Pilot's Compartment - This is the reinforced pilot's compartment (jet's nose) which can be detached and mounted onto another fighter's arm for ease of carrying (or carried by any Destroid). Distress Beacon - range of 250 miles (400km). 10 times that in space. Chaff and Flare Dispensers- Each has 12 charges. 75% chance to fool radar or heat guided missiles. 45% chance to fool smart missiles. If successful missile lose their lock and fly off. Smoke Dispensers- 24 charges that each create a 60ft wide cloud of smoke behind the fighter. References Used The Robotech RPG Robotech.com Macross Mecha Manual Robotech Reference Guide